


Strictly Business

by apostated



Series: Stolen Moments (Canon/AU) [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, I flirt with both of them I am TRASH, Implied SolasxLavellan, Jealous!Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apostated/pseuds/apostated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Solas exchange words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Business

The sound of heavy boots and clinking plate interrupted his reading.  He lifted his gaze from the engaging words of the book he had been indulging in to find the source of the interruption glaring down at him.  With a sigh and a look of annoyance at the intruding party, he closed the book around his finger to mark his place.

“Commander,” Solas addressed the other curtly.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been spending rather a lot of time together…you and Inquisitor El—Lavellan.” The words were an attempt at nonchalance, but Solas did not miss the tension in the commander’s brow, the stiffness in his stature.

“Indeed.  She has questions and I supply her with answers, if they are within my possession.”

“Some say you have been..ahem…that is to say… _entertaining_  her.”

Solas let out a derisive snort.  “While normally the topic of the Inquisitor would be one to  _pique my interest_ ,” he paused, savoring the effect the emphasis had on the commander’s cheeks as revenge for the intrusion, resisting the urge to smirk.  Though the former Templar’s eyes betrayed nothing, his lips pressed together into a fine line and his cheeks reddened. “My relationship with her is _not_  anything of your concern.  As I said, she seeks to learn and I have much to teach.  My knowledge and  _experiences_  are at her – and the Inquisition’s – disposal.”

“She calls you  _hahren_ ,” Cullen persisted, one eyebrow quirking at the unfamiliar word on his tongue, the pronunciation rough and inexperienced.   _Completely, awkwardly human_.

“Yet again you display your ignorance.  It is no small wonder the Inquisitor prefers my company.”

Petty, perhaps, to antagonize the other man so, even despite the former’s attempted civility, but the entirety of this conversation was ridiculous, and certainly not a topic Solas particularly cared to discuss.  His life was his own, as were his secrets, and whomever he saw fit to share them with were of no-one else’s concern.  He was much more interested in returning to his reading than continuing this  _farce_.

Cullen scowled, Solas’ antics playing into his jealousy and tempting his anger, the pretense of being an uninterested party now abandoned.  With a roll of his eyes, the elf straightened himself in his chair, closing the book and laying it on his desk.  _Another time perhaps_.

“It is an  _Elvhen_  term of respect,” he sighed, leaning forward, tiring of this. His patience was never exactly  _limitless_ (in fact, he often lacked it but hid it well), and the commander’s presence had been irksome from the moment he had stepped into the rotunda. “One that a student uses for a teacher or an elder.  An endearment meant to show appreciation for my knowledge.  If all of your curiosities have been sated and you have nothing of particular import to discuss, I trust you know your way to the door.”

“My apologies for disturbing you, Solas,” the commander managed, the words tight and not apologetic in the least.  

“Perhaps, Commander,” he called after Cullen’s retreating back.  “You would do well to listen  _less_ to Varric and Sera.” 

Cullen’s hand froze on the doorknob before he shut it with a jarring  _bang_ , and Solas leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose.  This would not be the last he heard of this, not if Varric and Sera had taken notice of the amount of time he spent with the Inquisitor.   _Ellana_.  He sighed, pushing himself out of his chair.  And he had been having such an enjoyable morning, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is part of a bunch of short little doo-dads that I do when I don't have inspiration for anything else! I'll be posting them when I can but with much less frequency than I update Watercolored.


End file.
